


On Avengers and Bechdel Testing

by Charity_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Deadpool - Freeform, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Charlie and Jo settle down to watch the new Deadpool movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Avengers and Bechdel Testing

**Author's Note:**

> So... a thing happened and I'm blaming AO3 for it entirely...

“Oh, _finally_! Jo! They’re watching _Deadpool.”_

Jo grabbed a bag of popcorn and a couple of beers, and sprawled across one end of the sofa in front of the TV. “About time!”

Charlie twiddled with the volume sigil on the set. “Tell me about it.”

“You know, Deadpool kind of reminds me of Dean,” Jo remarked.

Charlie turned to look at her. “Really? I always had him down as Hawkeye.”

Jo grinned. “You mean comic Hawkeye, right?”

Charlie just gave her a look.

“Yeah, of course you do. So, what about Sam? Which Avenger is he?”

Charlie finally managed to tweak the sigil so that it worked with the volume control again and joined Jo on the sofa. She accepted her beer and took a mouthful before replying.

“Smart, sweet, accidentally turned himself into a monster? Bruce.”

“Also, about twelve feet tall,” Jo added in agreement.

“Cas is Cap,” Charlie continued earnestly, her eyes on Jo rather than the TV now.

“Really?”

“Oh yeah. Super strong, devoted his life fighting for a cause before realising it was corrupt and now wants to go it alone.”

“That makes sense. Oh! Gabriel has got to be Tony.”

“Definitely. He’s too much of a wise ass to be anyone else. And he can make anything he wants.”

“Also, tiny, and a butt load of Daddy issues,” Jo added with a grin.

“Girls, if you’re going to reconnect the volume sigil, at least watch the damn TV,” Ellen grumbled, glaring at them.

“Sorry, Mom,” Jo said, chastised. They had missed the beginning of the movie already.

Ellen turned back to her game with Bobby, whatever it was.

“And I thought the boys were geeks,” he groused. “Thought a houseful of women would be easier.”

Charlie glanced over at Jo. “Did that conversation pass the Bechdel test or not?”

Jo sighed. “Technically, no. We were talking about guys.”

“But… ew… I don’t even like guys.”

“Don’t think it counts.”

“Dammit! Hmm… Is Cap/Hawkeye a thing? Because I’m feeling the need to write it if it isn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this might have made more sense had I ever gotten round to writing about how Charlie found Bobby in Heaven; how Cas gave Bobby instructions on how to tune his TV to watch Sam and Dean in the real world... and whatever leap my brain just made to having Jo there just to inject some semblance of attempting to pass a Bechdel Test. Even though it still probably doesn't.
> 
>  _might have made more sense_.... or not...


End file.
